helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
2nd W
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Duo U&U 1st album (2004) |Next = Choi Waru Devil 1st digital EP (2019) |Single1 = Aa Ii na! |Single2 = Robo Kiss |Single3 = Koi no Fuga }} 2nd W is the second studio album released by the Hello! Project duo, W. It was also the first to be recorded (except for one song) and released after W's members, Kago Ai and Tsuji Nozomi, "graduated" from Morning Musume in August of 2004. Unlike their first album Duo U&U, which was all cover material, 2nd W contains a mix of both originals and covers of classic Shōwa period female pop duo songs. Three of the songs, the Tsunku originals Aa Ii Na! and Robo Kiss, and a cover of The Peanuts''s Koi no Fuga, were released as singles in the months prior to the album. Many of the songs on the album, both originals and covers, center around the topic of becoming, or about to no longer be, the age of seventeen. At the time of the album's release, Kago had turned 17 a month prior, while Tsuji would turn 18 that June. Another track, "Da-bu-ru-yuu Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka", is the mock-theme song for the fictional "Dabaruyuu Girls Senior School" (The nonsense word "Dabaruyuu" being a corruption of the duo's name) and ties in with the album cover concept depicting Kago and Tsuji at a school ceremony. This album would be their last album released before Kago Ai's contract was terminated in 2007. Their next release would not be until 14 years later in 2019 with Choi Waru Devil, a digital EP containing five songs from their cancelled 7th single ''Dou ni mo Tomaranai / Choi Waru Devil and their cancelled 3rd album W3:faithful. Tracklist #W no Theme (Wのテ～マ; W's Theme) #Dekoboko Seventeen (デコボコセブンティーン; Uneven Seventeen) #Robo Kiss (ロボキッス) #Samidare Koi Uta (五月雨恋歌; Early Summer Rain Love Song) #Aa Ii na! (あぁ いいな!; Ah, How Nice!) #Dakishimenaide ~Nikki Tsuki~ (抱きしめないで～日記付き～; Don't Hold Me ~With My Diary~) #Da-bu-ru-yuu Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka (打武留友女子高等学校校歌; Daburuyuu Girls Senior School Song) #18 ~My Happy Birthday Comes!~ #Koi no Fuga (恋のフーガ; Fugue of Love) - (The Peanuts cover) #INTERLUDE #Juushichi no Natsu (十七の夏; 17th Summer) - (Sakurada Junko cover) #17sai yo Sayounara (ARRIVEDERCI) (17才よさようなら(ARRIVEDERCI); Goodbye 17th Year (Arrivederci)) - (The Peanuts cover) #Mada Mouchotto Amaeteitai (まだ もうちょっと 甘えていたい;'' I Want to Be Spoiled Just a Bit More'') Featured Members *Tsuji Nozomi *Kago Ai Album Information #W no Theme #*Lyrics, Composition, Chorus: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming: Tanaka Nao #Dekoboko Seventeen #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Guitar: Doi Manao #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Scratch: Yohey Tsukasaki #Robo Kiss #Samidare Koi Uta #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Bass: Sting Miyamoto #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko #Aa Ii na! #Dakishimenaide ~Nikki Tsuki~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Chorus: AKIRA #Da-bu-ru-yuu Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Chorus: Tokyo Philharmonic Chorus #*Narration: Nakamura Yoshiaki, Tominaga Miki #18 ~My Happy Birthday Comes!~ #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Brass Arrangement, Sax: Takegami Yoshinari #*E. Bass: Komatsu Hideyuki #*Percussion: Iida Hiroshi #*Trumpet: Suzuki Masanori #*Trombone: Kawai Wakaba #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko #Koi no Fuga #INTERLUDE #Juushichi no Natsu #*Lyrics: Aku Yuu #*Composition: Morita Koichi #*Arrangement, Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Tsunku #17sai yo Sayounara (ARRIVEDERCI) #*Lyrics: Giorgio Calabrese #*Composition: Umberto Bindi #*Japanese Lyrics: Otowa Takashi #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Wood Bass: Tachibana Yasuhiko #*Drums: Uemura Keiichiro #*Vibraphone: Katori Yoshihiko #*Piano: Matsumoto Keiji #*Clarinet: Hirahara Makoto #Mada Mouchotto Amaeteitai #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Keyboards: Watanabe Cher #*Guitar: Asai Yasuo #*Bass: Sting Miyamoto #*Drums: Armin Takeshi Linzbichler #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko Concert Performances ;Dekoboko Seventeen *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Tanpopo# Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 27,534 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: W no Theme, Dekoboko Seventeen, Robo Kiss, Samidare Koi Uta, Aa Ii na!, Dakishimenaide ~Nikki Tsuki~, Da-bu-ru-yuu Joshi Koutou Gakkou Kouka, 18 ~My Happy Birthday Comes!~, Koi no Fuga, Juushichi no Natsu, 17sai yo Sayounara (ARRIVEDERCI), Mada Mou Chotto Amaeteitai cs:2nd W da:2nd W de:2nd W es:2nd W fr:2nd W it:2nd W ja:2nd W Category:2005 Albums Category:W Albums Category:2 Members Line-Up Category:Last Album Category:English Name Album Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:Lowest Selling Album Category:Lowest Ranking Album